Chapter 3: Access Codes
INCANTATION CODES CHAPTER 3 OF THE MANGA Previously After transitioning several times to anime girl status, Minami now looks for additional ways to present as a girl. Not even one day into presenting as a girl, and already not content to only be the secret life of an anime girl, Minami wants to find out what it is like to wear an ordinary girl's attire, something like a cute, pretty dress. Turning to a reluctant Karin, this is done, but cut short by a room visit by Karin's mom. Seen detransitioned as a boy wearing a dress, and with Karin crying, this first time trying on girl's clothes could have gone much better ! Chapter Overview Minami tries to make up for the less-than-desirable incident in Karin's bedroom by offering her a collector's anime cellphone charm. However, at the Club's afternoon meeting, it is stated that Minami needs an Interlock on the Iphone's app, to prevent Henshins being done in an irresponsible manner. President Chiyoko installs access codes on Minami's app, thereby controlling their ability to do a Henshin. Karin gets to select the nature of the access code---Minami's favorite food, Mildly spicy curry ! After a shaky start, Minami is able to transition with the codes, as well as cancel and detransition. And while in costumed anime girl mode, Minami gets a new name for herself---Maho Curry !!! This Chapter's Story After the guffaw with Karin's party dress, Minami decides to make good on his promise to make it up to her. So, early the next morning, his is once again at her house, to ask her to walk with him to school together, something that they have not done in quite a while. He is greeted by her mom, telling him that Karin is in a much better mood today. Karin is actually in the kitchen eating breakfast when mom tells her that Minami is here to escort her. Walking on the way to school, Minami again apologizes, this time handing a small paper bag to Karin. It's a cute animal key-chain, one of many that Karin collects. Karin is pleased, and thanks him. Just then, both of their phones go off, with a text telling them that there will be a meeting of the Club this afternoon after school! The Club meeting begins with the question if there are any new members ? No, not at this time, is the answer. But on to the business of the club. President Chiyoko tells the two that, according to her Admin app log, although Karin has transformed only once, that being yesterday during club, Minami has transformed a total of 4 times already ! So to prevent any useless or improper transformations, she has added an Interlock onto Minami's Iphone app, that will engage the next time he uses it. Minami, curious to know what was done to the app, begins a Henshin. The app now asks for a voice recognition to proceed, as well as to cancel. But what will the new Access Code words ( the incantation ) be ? Chiyoko states that the words will have to be something that is so embarrassing that Minami will not want to ever say them in public ! Surprisingly, Karin is asked for her suggestions, and she responds with the words that describe many of Minami's favorite foods ! Minami is flabbergasted, but Chiyoko thinks that is an excellent idea ! After a bit of brainstorming, Chiyoko announces the New Access Code words--- To engage the Henshin---'" PIRIKARA, PIRIRI, MAGIKARU KARI !!! "' (Approx. English translation---" Mildly Spicy Mystery Curry That Needs to be Borrowed for Now !!! " ) To Cancel the Henshin---'" RIKA, RIKA, MAGIKARU RETURN !!! "' (Approx. English translation---" Mystery Science, Return to Normal !!! " ) When he hears the Access Code, Minami's eyes pop, and his jaw drops to the ground ! " I can't do that ! ", is his only comment. Good, thinks Chiyoko, and enters the information and codes into her laptop Admin files. " Try it ! ", Chiyoko coyly offers. Minami tries to, but does not get the words correct, and nothing happens. After consulting with Chiyoko, a second try is successful, with Minami completing the Henshin, and now all decked out in her anime girl outfit. Good, but don't ever forget the Access Code words, advises Chiyoko, and don't ever do the Henshin in public !!! Chiyoko closes with a few words of encouragement to " Maho Curry "! Who ??? " What the heck is that name ??? " , belts out Minami !!! Karin chimes in with a word to " Maho Curry ", too ! " Damn you, Karin ! " , an exasperated Minami ejects. Chapter Lookback and Commentary Manga Fan's Commentary kazoogame / 5 months ago Maho Curry sounds like an amazing username. Lady Vivi / 10 months ago The logistics behind being a magical girl. Zaire / a year ago I'm loving this manga more more every chapter. ellepf / 2 years ago Give me more !!! >>>>>>SPOILER BELOW<<<<<< hayazi96 / 2 years ago Twist. He actually never returns to being a cis-gendered guy at all. Category:Chapters